


cut open my sternum and pull my little ribs around you

by mirawonderfulstar



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Blindfolds, Eiffel is a whiny bottom, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirawonderfulstar/pseuds/mirawonderfulstar
Summary: You make a fine shrine in me.You build a fine shrine in me.After "Don't Poke The Bear", Eiffel goes to Hilbert's room to... check he's okay? Yeah, that's probably why.A prompt fill for Sage *finger guns*





	cut open my sternum and pull my little ribs around you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peepo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepo/gifts).



> For Sage, who requested "a heiffel smut where hilbert is domming the heck out of eiffel, maybe eiffys tied up and blindfolded and very vulnerable and whiny, and hilberts fucking that sub boys butt”. I hope this is okay, it feels very light and fluffy to me and idk if that's because I can't write Hilbert as a top or just as compared to the last thing I wrote but I hope you like it!!

Eiffel should have been happy he didn’t have to worry about Decima anymore. Part of him was grateful to Kepler. But the rest of him? _Definitely_ recognized that what Hilbert had said was true and _definitely_ suspected Kepler would use this against one of the two of them later. And it was too much to cross his fingers and hope it was Hilbert who suffered rather than him. As little as Eiffel liked to admit it, he wanted Hilbert on his side.

So it was with a churning stomach and slightly sweaty palms that Eiffel knocked on the door of Hilbert’s quarters that evening. He wasn’t sure what his plan was, exactly, just that he wanted to make sure Hilbert knew he was thinking about what he’d said after Kepler’s little outburst.

The door cracked open and Hilbert stared out at Eiffel. He was wearing pajamas and had taken his glasses off. “What do you want?” he said shortly.

Eiffel shrugged. “Just wanted to check up on you, I guess.” Suddenly remembering what Kepler had done to Hilbert’s hand, he made to push the door further open. “How’s your hand? Still got all your fingers?”

Hilbert raised an eyebrow but didn’t stop Eiffel’s progress into the room. “Should ask you the same question. Have your nails grown a noticeable amount?”

“In the six hours since you saw me last?” Eiffel said with an eye roll. He looked at them anyway. “Nah, I don’t think so.”

Hilbert grunted. “Fingernails usually grow inch a month but virus may speed up the process. May I see?”

Eiffel held out his hand. Hilbert took it with surprising gentleness, pulling it close to his eye level. Eiffel cracked a small smile. No wonder the man needed glasses, sheesh.

Hilbert hummed skeptically as he examined Eiffel’s hand. The nails on his own left hand looked bruised and he was moving his fingers stiffly. Eiffel poked a dark spot on his knuckles and he hissed in pain, glaring at Eiffel as he dropped his hand. He crossed his arms over his chest.

“If you came here to prod at my wounds-“

“No! I didn’t, I’m here because…” Oh god, why _was_ he here? “I wanted to make sure you knew I understood what you said earlier. About Kepler being manipulative.”

Hilbert narrowed his eyes. “Indeed?” His posture had loosened, his arms uncrossing. Eiffel grinned and rambled on.

“Yeah, like obviously I don’t want this virus in me, you know that, but like… better the devil you know, you know? Neither of you are my friends but I’ll take you over Kepler.”

Hilbert was smirking.

“What?”

“The feeling is mutual. Men like Kepler have never interested me.”

Eiffel nodded slowly. He felt like he’d lost the plot somewhere but he wasn’t sure where, exactly. He wanted to ask for clarification. “Yeah?” Is what he said instead.

The smirk widened. Hilbert nodded. Eiffel smiled back at him, confused. And then-

“Oh!” Eiffel said, his heart speeding up. “Did you think I was here to…“ He swallowed and trailed off.

“Cannot answer your question if you do not finish your sentence.” Hilbert said with a small huff of irritation.

“Are we… did you mean to come onto me just now?” Eiffel wanted to kick himself for the way his voice had climbed several octaves. He really, really did not want to come off as insecure in this exchange.

Hilbert looked disgusted and Eiffel was momentarily mortified until he said, “Have been ‘coming onto you’ for at least two years, Eiffel.”

_Okay._ That was news to Eiffel. “Are you sure? Because I like to think I’m pretty good at knowing when people are hitting on me and I-“ The rest of his sentence was cut off by Hilbert’s mouth. Eiffel let out a small squeak of surprise and was a little annoyed when Hilbert pulled back to chuckle at him.

“You are an idiot, Eiffel.”

“Hey, man, I never claimed to be some genius, that’s always been you.” Eiffel said defensively. He licked his lips. “Can uh. Can we do that again?”

Hilbert snorted, then reached out and pulled Eiffel closer before descending on him, kissing him like he wanted to claw his way into Eiffel’s chest and set up shop there. It was kinda hot.

Scratch that, Eiffel thought as Hilbert started to suck a hickey onto the spot below his ear, it was _extremely_ hot. Eiffel moaned and wrapped his arms around Hilbert, making up for their difference in height by leveraging him up in the zero-gravity environment of the station. They drifted backwards and Eiffel’s back hit the wall of the cabin with a small _thunk_.

Hilbert’s hands were already working at the front of Eiffel’s jumpsuit, or rather, his uninjured hand was. It would be slow going leaving him to undress them but Eiffel was too distracted by the way Hilbert’s stubble was dragging over his neck as he continued to kiss him to be any real help. He shivered as the cool air of the room hit his shoulders when Hilbert pulled his jumpsuit down off his arms and left it to float around his torso.

“God, Hilbert.” Eiffel sighed as the man hit a particularly sensitive bit of skin. “Wish I’d known you were like this a couple years ago. We could have been having sex this whole mission.”

Hilbert stopped what he was doing and stared at Eiffel. His expression was perfectly neutral, but his uneven breathing betrayed how discomposed he was. “You stupid, stupid man.” he said. His tone was almost fond. Eiffel grinned at him, feeling very affectionate himself, all things considered.

And then Hilbert reached up above Eiffel’s head and grabbed the straps that held the crew sleeping bags in place, pulling them down and tying Eiffel’s wrists with a surprising amount of speed and precision.

“Whoa, what are you-“  Hilbert kissed him again. “Okay, as nice as that is, can we talk about this first? Maybe?”

“What is there to talk about? You came here this evening because you want me to fuck you, yes?”

That hadn’t been why Eiffel had come at all, but now that the opportunity had presented itself he wasn’t going to complain.

“May I blindfold you?” Hilbert asked, and Eiffel blinked. _He_ didn’t know if he was necessarily into that but his cock seemed to have other ideas about the subject. He could feel himself getting hard and he tried to push his hips forward to rub against Hilbert, who laughed. “Will take that as a ‘yes’.” He pulled another strip of fabric down from the sleeping bag.

Just like that, Eiffel was blind and completely at Hilbert’s mercy. Funny how something that would have terrified him a day ago turned him on now.

There was a sound of a drawer opening, and of clothing being shed, and then Hilbert was undressing Eiffel the rest of the way with slow, agonizing precision. Eiffel yelped as Hilbert placed a delicate kiss on his thigh, and the feeling of Hilbert chuckling against his skin was so, so nice and not enough at all. Eiffel’s cock twitched at the warm breath ghosting over it.

“Hilbert could you like, maybe get on with it?”

“Don’t be impatient.” Hilbert murmured. He kissed Eiffel again before stroking a lube-slicked finger over Eiffel’s hole. Eiffel spread his legs eagerly and keened as Hilbert slid a finger into him.

Hilbert made a soft humming sound. “Did not expect you to be so… receptive.”

“Yeah?” Eiffel panted as Hilbert added another finger. “Why not?”

“Have always assumed you hated me, even before you learned about Decima.” His voice took on a deep, purring quality that sent a shock of heat through Eiffel. “Of course, is possibility that you are just a slut.”

Eiffel moaned. “If you’re gonna talk like that you better hurry up.” Hilbert curled his fingers, and Eiffel’s head hit the wall behind him as he groaned. “Holy _fuck_.”

“Good, Officer Eiffel.” Hilbert murmured. “Tell me what you want.” He slid in a third finger and pressed against Eiffel’s prostate again. Eiffel bit his lip to keep from yelling.

“ _Tell me what you want_.” Hilbert repeated, kissing the head of his swollen cock.

“I want you to fuck me!” Eiffel babbled. “Please, Hilbert, you’re driving me crazy.” He swallowed. “Fuck me.”

Hilbert slid his fingers out of Eiffel and Eiffel whined. There was a moment where Eiffel was sure Hilbert was going to leave him tied up and walk away, and the possibility was both terrifying and extremely sexy. But he didn’t. With irritating gentleness, Hilbert slid into him and arranged Eiffel’s legs around his hips.

“You will need to use straps to leverage yourself, otherwise this will not work.” Hilbert murmured in his ear. Eiffel shivered at the contact and rolled his eyes behind the blindfold.

“Have a lot of experience with space sex, doc?”

Hilbert huffed.

“Are you gonna fuck me or…”

“Perhaps I should have gagged you as well. Do you ever shut up?” Hilbert said with a grumble.

Eiffel was about to respond but in that moment Hilbert slid almost all the way out of him and rammed himself back in with a force that left stars behind Eiffel’s eyes. And then Hilbert was fucking him, hard and fast, one hand wrapped lazily around his cock and the other digging nails into Eiffel’s shoulder, pulling them closer. Eiffel jerked in Hilbert’s grasp, angling his hips so Hilbert’s cock hit him just so, and there was a constant string of words flying from his mouth although he couldn’t have told you what they were if you begged him.

How was Hilbert _so damn good_ at this? It wasn’t like he would have had many opportunities to have sex in the years he’d been on the Hephaestus, and somehow Eiffel didn’t think Goddard Futuristics Evil Scientist Division was a good place to get laid.

Eiffel didn’t think he’d ever come just from taking it up the ass but he was damn close to doing so now, and Hilbert’s hand on his cock didn’t seem to be in any hurry. With a brief flicker of shame he remembered Kepler slamming Hilbert’s fingers in the drawer earlier in the day and he wished his own hands were free so he could pull Hilbert closer and get some traction on his cock.

Almost like he’d read his mind, Hilbert shifted his weight so Eiffel’s cock was pressed between their stomachs. The added friction was exactly what Eiffel needed and he came with a short cry, Hilbert’s name sharp in his mouth.

“Eiffel…” Hilbert moaned in response, and Eiffel’s stomach gave a jolt at the hunger in his voice.

“Come in my ass, baby.” Eiffel panted, and Hilbert shuddered against him. His cock twitched in Eiffel and he slumped against him, and Eiffel wanted so much to look at him in that moment that he whined aloud.

“See having sex does not make you any more agreeable.” Hilbert stated. Eiffel laughed.

“Yeah, the feeling’s mutual, now take this blindfold off me and get me down from here.”

Hilbert complied, cleaning them up with a towel from his drawer before taking Eiffel’s blindfold off. His expression was, as usual, unreadable.

“That was… really good.” Eiffel said, feeling shy all of a sudden. Hilbert kissed his forehead.

“You are welcome to stay.” he said, and Eiffel relaxed. He gave Hilbert a soft smile, and kissed him, and they awkwardly climbed into the one-person sleeping bag together, Eiffel wrapping his arms around Hilbert and leaning in to kiss him again. Hilbert ran a hand through his hair, and Eiffel shivered, closing his eyes.

“Why did you really come here tonight?” came Hilbert’s voice after a few minutes. Eiffel tensed up. Why _had_ he come to Hilbert’s quarters?

“I uh… I guess I wanted you to know I’m on your side?” Eiffel said. “Not about Decima. But. Maybe about everything else?” He raised Hilbert’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his bruised knuckles.

Hilbert sighed. “Perhaps I can bring you around, yes?”

“I dunno. I don’t think running experiments on me is something a couple good fucks is gonna fix.”

Hilbert was quiet for a long time. Then he kissed Eiffel again, softly. It made something fluttery erupt in Eiffel’s chest, a completely different kind of fluttery from the passionate kiss Hilbert had given him earlier in the evening.

“Can try, though.”

Eiffel laughed. “Yeah, you definitely can.”  


End file.
